


I'll Be Waiting

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, M/M, Smitten T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Reed was so non-commital with anything, especially relationships.For the past 2 years, Reed and Cyrus has been off and on again. And TJ would always be there to pick up the pieces.





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy lol

TJ’s had a crush on Cyrus since they met. They were only 12. TJ stuck by Cyrus’ side ever since and Cyrus stuck by TJ.

 

But Cyrus would never requite his love.

 

Every time TJ would try to confess, Cyrus would talk about his boyfriend. It was always ‘Reed did this’, ‘Reed did that’.

 

But Reed was so non-commital with anything, especially relationships.

 

For the past 2 years, they’ve been off and on again. And TJ would always be there to pick up the pieces.

 

Cyrus would come by his house, cry, sleep next to TJ, and maybe a couple days or weeks later, they’d be together again.

 

It broke TJ’s heart every time Cyrus would cry.

 

TJ was reaching his limit with this routine.

 

He woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. TJ knew Cyrus was going on a date tonight with Reed, so no matter what, he’d be prepared.

 

TJ got up groggily, sneaking to the front door. He doesn’t know why he’s sneaking, his family isn’t even home.

 

When he opened the door, the scene doesn’t surprise him.

 

Cyrus was outside, his body shook with sobs. He was wearing makeup for the date and the mascara he was wearing was running down his cheeks.

 

“TJ, he b-broke up with me,” His voice was shaky and he was sniffling.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you some tea,” TJ ushered Cyrus inside, walking into the kitchen.

 

TJ rummages through his cabinets, grabbing what he’s dubbed ‘Cyrus’ Breakup Tea’. It was Cyrus’ favorite chamomile blend and TJ always had it on hand since Reed and Cyrus’ third breakup.

 

He grabs a tea kettle and fills it with water, turning the burner to the correct temperature.

 

TJ turned back to Cyrus, who was still crying.

 

“I’m gonna get some makeup wipes, ‘kay?” Cyrus nodded and TJ went to Amber’s room to grab her wipes.

 

He comes back upon hearing the kettle whistling. He took the kettle off the heat and onto another burner that was off.

 

TJ sets the makeup wipes near Cyrus and turns off the stove.

 

“Sugar or no?” TJ asked, even though he knows Cyrus doesn’t want any.

 

“No,” Cyrus confirmed.

 

TJ poured the hot water into a mug, and puts the tea bag into the water, dipping it a few times until the clear liquid is opaque.

 

“There you go,” TJ said, sliding the cup to Cyrus. Cyrus takes a sip of the warm drink. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Cyrus takes a makeup wipe, and swipes away the foundation and wet mascara.

 

“He cheated on me,” Cyrus replied. “With… with a girl.”

 

Well, this is a first. Reed would never cheat on anyone, not even with a girl.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Underdog,” TJ said.

 

Cyrus sighed, throwing the wipe away.

 

“I should’ve seen it. He was always sneaking around.”

 

Cyrus’ tears start up again.

 

“Am I not good enough? Is that why he keeps breaking up with me?”

 

TJ sits in the chair next to him.

 

“Cy, you are good enough,” TJ wrapped an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders. “Reed is just really indecisive about being in love. Christ, he’s had more boyfriends than I could count.”

 

Cyrus looked up to him.

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

Fuck. He was doing it.

 

Cyrus nodded.

 

“Reed doesn’t treat you right. For the past 2 years, he’s treated you like a damn slave and every time I wanted to help, I couldn’t because I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Cyrus falters.

 

“And every time he dumps you, I have to help. Then you get back with him, and it upsets me that you’re preparing yourself for disaster.”

 

Everything was just pouring out his mouth.

 

“I’m not going to let you get hurt again,” TJ finished.

 

Cyrus took another sip of his tea. “It’s just… he’s my first boyfriend. And I guess I was blinded by love. Maybe I was too young.”

 

Cyrus frowns.

 

“What if he comes back to me, Teej? What if I go back into the loop again?”

 

TJ sighs.

 

“I’m not sure, Underdog. But I need you to know something.”

 

Cyrus turns to TJ, facing him.

 

“I like you, in ways that are romantic. And whenever I saw you with Reed, I got really jealous,” TJ confessed. “I just… I wanted to be the one that cuddled you or kissed you. Because you’re amazing. But you deserve someone better.”

 

Cyrus’ mouth parts in surprise.

 

“But I want you to know that when you feel like you want to be in a relationship again, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Cyrus felt his heart melt.

 

And 3 days later, they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I didn't mean for it to end so abruptly. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
